The Chosen One's Adventures: Kanto arc
by ValourFreak
Summary: Ash, the Chosen One travels through the Kanto region, in hope to became the Greatest Pokémon Master. Smarter, Stronger and Mature Ash and Aura User. Ash will catch more Pokemon and will be very Strong.
1. Chapter 1 - New beginnings

**A/N** **: Well I really don't know what to write... So, here goes nothing.**

 **This is my first Fanfiction story and this story will be contain a mixture of canon, game and a little bit of manga. It will feature a smarter Ash and he will DEFINITELY be an Aura user and ... he will age. I really can't understand why he didn't age in the canon. As I was telling, Ash will be better, smarter and more mature than the canon but will still retain his childish behavior and .. Appetite. :p**

 **He will catch all the pokemon he catches in the canon and the pokemon he was supposed to get.**

 _ **Age of the characters are given below:**_

 _ **Ash - 13**_

 _ **Delia - 40**_

 _ **Oak – 55**_

"Human Speech"

' _Thoughts in Mind'_

" **Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon. All the rights go to Nintendo and some others lucky guys.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: New Beginnings.**_

* * *

 _ **Hall Of Origins**_

The Hall of Origins located nearly a 1000 feet above the Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh region, is said to reside a legend who had supposedly created the whole universe singlehandedly. This Hall is touched neither by Space nor by Time. This sacred place cannot be accessed by mere Mortal beings. Only Immortal legends could visit this place. Only those seemed worthy by the Supreme God were allowed in.

This Hall was the meeting place of all the Legendary Creatures residing on the planets. The legendaries used to meet every time their leader and their father used to call me them.

Anyone who would be lucky enough to get within the gates of this sacred place would faint of awe while looking around the Hall. Paintings of thousand year old adorned the walls. The Hall was limitless, since it was not bounded by space.

Inside his Sacred hall a figure could be seen. It was a white equine resembling a centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face was gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also had a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was white like much of the body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.

The wheel also had four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of its underbelly resumes past its waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Its tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

It was Arceus, the legendary creature who according to legends, has shaped the Pokémon universe using its 1000 arms.

 **"So, the time comes for my Chosen One to begin his journey!"** The figure said with a booming voice, which disturbed the silence of the magnificent hall. **"It is now time for him to go on a great Journey and fulfill his Destiny."**

Just then a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features arrived in the Hall. Its snout was short and wide, and it had triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It had short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip.

The New Species pokemon glided through the air while flying here and there throughout the hall and then when it finally settled down, it flew towards the centaur like figure.

The feline pokemon went over the Alpha pokemon and bowed down before him, before speaking in a gentle child-like voice.

 **"Father, I have arranged everything for the Chosen One's journey."**

 **"Thank you, Mew."** The Legend replied, while nodding his head in appreciation of his so-called daughter's work.

" **Father, I don't understand the need for the Chosen one."** The Pink cat asked innocently.

Arceus looked faraway while replying. **"Dark times lay ahead, Mew... and without the Chosen One's help, I'm afraid even I with all my power can stop the evil from uprising."**

Mew thought for a while that how a Supreme Deity can be powerless over evil. When she could not think of an answer she asked Arceus, **"So, who is the Chosen One?"**

 **"He, Mew is the most novel and pure hearted person to reside on the planet. He has the potential to become the most powerful person the world has ever seen. His power at the prime could even match mine. He will be the most kind and brave human and his love for pokemon will be unmatched. He is... Ash."**

* * *

 _ **Pallet Town - Prof. Oaks Lab**_

 _ **Evening**_

Pallet Town of the Kanto region was a small town lying right outside Viridian City, the Gateway to the Indigo plateau. Pallet Town had a small population among which lived the renowned Pokémon professor, Prof. Oak. The Professor was once the Champion of Kanto, even though his reign as a Champion was short lived since he gave up Pokémon battling and became a Pokémon professor.

Prof. Oak was sitting over his study table while looking over some research material one of his fellow professor has sent him. As he was reading a report of Pokemon evolution and how it changes them, he began thinking about the four beginner trainers who would receive their starter Pokemon from him. All four of them used to study under him and had lot of potential, but two of them were outstanding. One was his grandson, Gary Oak. Even though Gary had lot of potential and knowledge but his cocky attitude annoyed the Pokémon Professor. He was sure that Gary would be a fine trainer but he wasn't modest at all and had a pretty bad habit of bragging of his achievements.

On the other hand was, Ash Ketchum. Ash was the only son of Delia and he had the talent to be a great trainer. Ash was one of the finest kids he had ever seen and it meant a lot considering the amount of trainers Prof Oak gave their starter pokemon. Ash was one of the bravest and kind hearted person he had ever seen. He had trained since he was 8 years old to be a great pokemon trainer. He was good, no doubt but he had a fire inside him to be better and the best. He wanted to take the Pokemon League by storm the first time he took part in a League.

Ash was one of the most confident kid he has ever seen. He had never backed down on a challenge and always continued to improve himself by any means necessary.

The Professor's train of thoughts were broken when he heard his door bell ring. He came back to reality and rushed to his door thinking, 'Here's my Pizza delivery. I'm starving!'

* * *

 _ **Pallet Town - Ash's House**_

 _ **1 day Later - Morning**_

Beep beep beep...

Ash Ketchum woke up by the sound of his alarm ringing at 5:00 am. Ash had developed a habit of waking up early in the morning so that he could train himself. Ash had been working boy so that he may be physically fit when he went on his journey to be the World's best Pokémon master and to be the greatest of them all.

Many kids had their mind set on becoming a Pokemon Master but none of them were as determined as Ash. Ash had always been interested in the concept of pokemon training and battles but when he saw an exhibition match between the Champions of Kanto and Unova at the tender age of eight he had been more determined than ever. After seeing the Champion level pokemon battle, he had been left in awe and he became determined to someday be as strong as the Champions, if not stronger.

Ash had trained hard under Prof Oak so that he has every ounce of knowledge required for his journey. He has studied under the Professor since he was 8 years old so that he could take the league by storm.

Ash Ketchum, changed into his Track pants and a white t-shirts, and ran outside the house. He followed his usual routine and ran to the hilly areas surrounding Pallet Town, so that he can see the whole Pallet Town during the Sunrise.

Ash looked over the whole Town, while wondering that he would be leaving this quaint little town today and would go on an epic journey to be the Greatest Pokemon Master.

Ash broke out of his thoughts and started to exercise. Ash had started his physical training sessions since he was 8 years old, to prepare himself for his journey across Kanto.

He started with some Pushups and then performed the rest of the exercises. After his exercises he continued to practice some Martial arts he learned from the fighting types living in Prof Oak's laboratory.

Ash knew he had to learn to defend himself if he would go on a journey. So, after much thought he had approached the Fighting types living in the lab. It took him nearly 4 years to learn everything the pokemon taught him. He was trained heavily under them, so now he has well-toned muscles for a 15 year old.

After all his intense training, Ash sat down on the ground. He always trained himself until he was too tired and exhausted, since he always wanted to push his limits and become better.

Sitting cross-legged on the ground Ash started to meditate and relax. After sitting in a meditative position he started to sync his Aura with the surrounding area.

Three years ago, Ash found out that he has the power of the Aura and he could harness and use it. Ash had received a parcel from an unknown source on the day of his 10th birthday. The parcel contained a strange old book and a letter, informing him of his abilities and asking him to not inform his mother of his abilities and to share his secrets with only them whom he could trust.

After that day, Ash had trained hard to perfect his aura ability. According to the book, Aura was the life force containing in all living creatures, but only a chosen few could harness their aura and even fewer could use it to the extent that Ash could. Ash had trained hard and practiced everything according to the secret book that only aura users could read because of the special properties of its ink.

Now, after 3 years of practice Ash had mastered nearly all techniques given in the book, but he knew that there is a lot more for him to learn. So, he had trained every single day to perfect his Aura.

Ash's Aura practice session lasted 2 hours. After an exhausting morning, he started to jog towards his house.

These physical sessions had improved Ash's stamina to the limits and now due to his Aura his stamina had crossed all limits. Ash could run miles without breaking a sweat.

Due to his extended stamina, Ash intensified his routine exercises, so that he would keep on improving.

Ash reached his house in record 2 minutes. As, Ash entered the house he scanned for his mother's Aura and found that she was in the Kitchen. Ash went over to his mother and called her.

Ash's mother turned around to see a sweating Ash, then she ran towards him yelling, "Happy Birthday, Ash."

Ash tried to escape from the hug, but when he could not do so, Ash yelled out, "Mom, I can't breathe"

Delia broke out of the embrace, and saw Ash gasping for air. She spoke in an apologetic voice, "I'm sorry, Ash. I think I just got carried away."

"No problem mom." Ash replied since Ash had gotten used to his mom's tight hugs.

"Mom, I going to take a bath, before I make way to the Professor's lab.", Ash told his mom.

"But, Ash it's only 7 am. The Professor asked the newbie trainers to reach by 10 am."

"I know mom, but I thought it would be nice if I arrived there a little time before, so that I may get the first choice, to choose my starter pokemon"

His mother nodded in understanding before asking him, "So have you decided which pokemon you would choose?"

Ash paused for a minute to think, before replying, "I don't know mom, and all three of them are great but... I can't choose between them. So, I have decided to choose on the spot"

"Okay, now go to the bathroom. You are stinking." Ash's mother told Ash with a teasing time.

"Yes ma'am." Ash replied before rushing off to the bathroom.

Ash went under the shower and opened the tap for the hot water. He had always found hot water to be effective to, relive the soreness of his muscles after a long training session.

After a 5 minute shower, Ash stepped out of the shower and changed into a new traveling outfit his mother had brought for him.

The upper outfit was a medium blue jacket with gold trim and white collar and sleeves, worn open over a dark cyan or teal T-shirt. His lower outfit consists of jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides, and a brown belt, used to hang PokéBalls.

Ash also wore green finger-less gloves with light green borders, and of course, his hat. He also had a green backpack with a yellow square label and slings with black adjusters on it. The backpack has two pockets and two open compartments on each side. The main, bigger pocket is delimited by a black zip fastener, while the external pocket has an orange stripe on it.

Ash then went outside his room, and hugged his mother, before running towards the Professors lab.

* * *

 _ **Pallet Town – Prof Oak's Lab**_

Prof Oak had just finished his morning routine of feeding all pokemon in the ranch. It was an exhausting job since there were hundreds of pokemon in the ranch, behind the Lab. Prof Oak was the sponsor of many of the trainers who had received their starter pokemon from him. So, every pokemon they captured were automatically sent to the professor.

As soon as the Prof Oak entered lab, he noticed the lights were turned off. The Prof saw that the switch also were turned on. So, he figured out that there must be a problem with the Generator.

The Professor quickly went down to the generator room to solve the problem. As soon as he entered the room, he was shocked. . Literally.

A short, chubby rodent Pokémon was chewing on the wires. It was covered in yellow fur, and its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There were pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms was short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes. It also had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

The rodent release its electricity into the professor as soon as it saw him. The professor fell down on the ground due to the sheer power of the electricity.

When the professor felt better, he stood up to see an electric mouse pokemon still chewing on the wires. The professor thought while cautiously looking towards the chubby mouse, _'What the hell! How did the Pikachu entered the room?'_

The pokemon professor approached the Pikachu, carefully and when he saw that the pokemon was not aware that he was near him, he threw a PokéBall towards it.

The electric mouse pokemon looked over in shock, as the PokéBall engulfed it in a bright red light and it was sucked into the red and white device, which the humans called a PokéBall.

The PokéBall fell on the ground and began to shake. The center of the PokéBall was red, indicating a capture on process. After the PokéBall had shaken three time, it gave a Ding sound indicating the capture was complete.

The professor picked up the PokéBall containing the newly captured pokemon. He was about to scan it for the Pokémon's information, but the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of someone.

The professor climbed the stairs out of the basement, and went towards the door to open it.

As soon as he opened the door his old face lit up with a bright smile. He hugged the person before greeting him, "Happy Birthday, Ash".

"Thanks Prof Oak" Ash replied.

The professor invited him before asking him, "Ash I asked every one of you to come at the lab at 10 am, so why did you come so early?"

Ash looked over towards the professor before replying, "I came here early so that I may get to observe all the starter pokemon before I could choose any of them."

"A Wise Choice, Ash" Prof Oak replied, accepting Ash's decision. "So do you know what the starter pokemon available at Kanto are?"

"Of course, Professor", Ash answered with a smile, "The Fire type - Charmander, The Grass type - Bulbasaur, and at the end The Water type - Squirtle"

The world renowned professor went towards a table and picked up the three PokéBalls placed on it. Then he walk toward Ash and showed them to him before saying," These PokéBalls contain the three starter Pokemon of the Kanto region."

Ash took the PokéBall with a Tear shaped sticker pasted on it and threw it in the air while shouting, "Come on out, Squirtle"

The red beam emitted from the PokéBall transformed into the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.

Squirtle was a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. It had two short legs, large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet had three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curled inward and its body is encased by a tough shell. This shell was brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and had a thick white ridge between the two halves.

Then Ash took another PokéBall with a leaf shaped sticker, and threw it while yelling," Bulbasaur, I choose you"

Out of the PokéBall came out the Seed Pokemon.

Bulbasaur was a small, quadruped Pokémon with green to bluish-green skin and darker green patches. It had red eyes with white pupils and sclera and pointed, ear-like structure on top of its head. Its snout was short and blunt, and it had a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth was visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ended with three sharp claws. On its back was a green plant bulb.

At last Ash took the last PokéBall from the Professor's hand and called it out,"Charmander, Come on out"

As the PokéBall flew through the air, it released the Lizard pokemon kept inside it.

Charmander was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles are cream-colored. It had two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes and its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail.

Ash looked over to the different typed pokemon in front of him. The Squirtle was bulling over the Charmander in a cocky manner, while the Charmander was terrified. Bulbasaur was lost in some kind of thought... or was sleeping, Ash could not tell.

Ash, sighed when he looked over them, he wanted his first Pokemon to be similar to him and share his love for pokemon battles and his fire to be the best. But none of the pokemon that he could see can, had the Aura matching his determination to get stronger.

Ash looked towards the Professor and shook his head, indicating he didn't want any of them as his starter pokemon. Prof Oak was shocked at Ash's decision to not choose either of them.

Ash indicated the professor to put the Pokemon inside their PokéBall, which Prof Oak obliged.

"Professor, I know you are confused why I declined to accept any of these pokemon as my starter Pokemon because I always wanted my started to be as determined as me, if not more to become strong and to be the best. These pokemon lacked the determination and enthusiasm I wanted to have in my first Pokemon. "Ash explained to the Professor after seeing the look on his face.

"Ash, my boy, I understand what you are trying to say. I have one more pokemon which you can choose, but I warn you I have just caught him today, and he is untrained so, he will be hard to handle and train."

When, Ash nodded his approval, Prof Oak gave him a PokéBall with an electric bolt on it.

'So, it's an electric type pokemon ' Ash thought and threw the PokéBall, and shouted," Pokemon, come on out."

A red beam of the red and white ball, transformed into a chubby yellow rodent pokemon named, Pikachu.

As Ash looked over to the rodent, he could feel all its determination to grow stronger and to be the best. It had the fire within him, which made the pokemon drive towards power. But with all the determination and strength, its Aura showed Ash, it also showed him the Pokémon's mistrust towards humans. As felt through its Aura, that it was abandoned by a human, and it made the electric rodent to begin its quest for power and hard work to become powerful.

Ash knew that it was the pokemon for him and with Pikachu as his partner he could achieve a lot. Ash knew that to gain Pikachu's trust he had to open his heart to him.

Ash nodded his approval to the Professor and asked the Professor if he could have Pikachu as his starter pokemon. The professor saw that Ash really wanted Pikachu as his partner, so he approved of his decision.

The Professor then said," Ash, I give you Pikachu as your starter pokemon and hope that you take good care of it" The professor then went to fetch Ash's new PokeDex and some PokéBalls.

The Professor then went over to Ash and said," Here is your new PokeDex and Pikachu's PokéBall and five more PokéBalls for any new pokemon you catch.

Ash took the PokéBalls and put it in the belt attached to his pants. Then Ash took the PokeDex to scan Pikachu. He then opened his PokeDex.

The PokeDex booted on, and then spoke in a mechanical voice, **"Hello, My name is Dexter and I serve as a guide and an ID for Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town. I'm given to him by renowned Pokemon Professor, Prof Samuel Oak. If, broken or lost, I cannot be replaced!"**

Ash then pointed his PokeDex towards Pikachu to scan it.

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon.**_

 _ **It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.**_

 **Type:** ** _Electic_**

 **Ability:** _ **Static, Lighting rod.**_

 **Gender** **:** _ **Male.**_

 **Moves** **:** _ **Tail Whip, Growl, Tackle, Thunder wave, Thunder shock, Thunder bolt, Quick Attack, Double Team, Slam, Agility.**_

 **Egg Move** **:** _ **Wish, Charge, Thunder punch, locked move Volt Tackle.**_

Ash looked at Pikachu with amazement because of the sheer number of moves it had. It was clear that Pikachu was very well trained. Even Prof Oak was shocked by the number of moves the electric mouse had.

Ash then tried to approach his starter pokemon but Pikachu release a Thunder shock at him. Due to his fast reflexes ash was able to dodge the attack, by backfilling away from the attack, however the Professor wasn't as lucky as he was, so the attack hit him and he fell on the ground with a thud.

Ash just stood there and sweat dropped at his Pokémon's antics. Then he helped the Professor to his bed, so that he could rest after being on the receiving end of two shocks in a single day.

After helping the professor to his bed, Ash left his bedroom and went to the hall where Pikachu was running around. Ash went over and sat down near the yellow mouse.

When Ash saw that Pikachu's eyes were on him, he began his explanation, "Pikachu, I know that you want be stronger, to improve and be the best and I understand your dream since even I have the same dream. So we have this opportunity to work together and be the best we can be. I know you don't trust humans, but please give me a chance to show you that all humans are not bad."

Pikachu looked towards Ash with an expression that he was doubtful whether Ash was speaking the truth or not. Pikachu wanted to give Ash a chance, so it gave a slight nod.

After seeing Pikachu's nod, Ash placed his hand on Pikachu's head. As soon as his hand touched the rodent's head, the hand started to grow brightly and a blue aura surrounded them. Ash was using his Aura to forge a bond between him and Pikachu.

Ash tried to open Pikachu's heart and soul to him, so that he could see everything it had every experienced or felt. Even, Pikachu could see Ash's memories and could feel his determination to be the best. This Aura bond had enabled, the bond between them to strengthen and grow. They now felt that they had known each other since their birth.

As, the Aura bonding procedure finished, Ash exclaimed, "I always wanted to do that, since I read this technique in the _'Book of Aura'_. It felt Awesome!"

Pikachu was amazed of what he saw during the Bonding procedure, he knew that only Ash was capable of helping him reach his potential. He was shocked to find out that Ash had the power of Aura. He thought that Aura Guardians were extinct, but he was seeing one right in front of his face and now he was his partner.

Pikachu broke out of his dazed state and called out, **"Hey Ash!"**

"Yes, Pikachu" Ash replied.

 **"If everything's finished here, let's get going!"** Pikachu asked him.

"Yes, Pikachu let's go!" Ash replied.

As a result of his Aura bond with Pikachu, Ash was able to understand everything the yellow rodent said.

Pikachu climbed up on Ash's shoulder, since it hated PokéBalls. Ash knew this information due to their Aura bond, so he didn't even bother to try and put Pikachu in his PokéBall. With everything solved, Ash went outside the lab and went on towards his house. He wanted to give his mother a final goodbye hug, before he left on his journey, with Pikachu.

* * *

 _ **Pallet Town - Ash's House**_

Delia was sitting on a couch in her house, while thinking, _'How will my child manage on his own?'_

Even though she was confident in Ash's abilities, she could not help but worry about him. She knew Ash could take care of himself, since he had trained under her so that he could be ready for any situation he would ever fall into.

Even though she was not a trainer, she knew a lot about Pokemon. So, she had trained Ash how to take care of himself and his pokemon. Ash had been trained to heal his Pokemon if necessary. But the one thing she was worried about was, his cooking skills. Even though Ash could do just about anything, he was a disaster in cooking. Even, Delia being the owner of a Five Stared restaurant could not teach her child to cook.

Delia shuddered when she remembered that one time, while trying to cook Ash had burned the whole Kitchen down, and she was only gone to the washroom for two minutes.

As, she was thinking about lost in her thoughts about her son's horrible cooking skills, the doorbell rang.

Delia stood up, and went to open the door but when she opened it, she found that nobody was there. She looked towards the ground and saw a package with Ash's name on it. She considered about opening it, but did not do so because it wouldn't be nice to open a gift in Ash's name.

As she brought the package and put it on a table, intending to give it to Ash went he gets home, the doorbell rang once again.

As soon as she opened the door, she squealed happily. Ash was standing right outside, with a Pikachu on his left shoulder.

She picked up the rodent and hugged it tightly, while shouting, "It's so cute!"

Pikachu struggled to get free from the dead grip, but it couldn't do so. Pikachu was about to take help from his secret weapon, thunder shock when he was released and Delia ran over to hug the rodent's trainer.

When Delia released Ash, he was struggling for air. Delia then invited them inside and pointed Ash towards the package. Ash, got an idea from whom the package was, so he quickly went to his room with Pikachu, to open his gift and left his mother dazed.

After reaching the room, Ash locked the door. He quickly cleared the bed and sat on it, while beginning to rip off the wrapping on the package. He found an egg in an incubator. The egg was blue, while it had black markings on it. It was glowing with a faint blue aura. Ash put the incubator aside and look into the package once again. The package contained a letter too. Ash took out the letter and began reading.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _I hope that you had trained your Aura from the book I sent you three years ago. Since it is your birthday and you are going to start your journey today, I have sent a present to you. It's an egg of a pokemon that is not native to Kanto, and the pokemon which will hatch will help you throughout your journey._

 _Connect your Aura with the egg, to hatch it. I hope you like my gift._

 _From,_

 _A Friend_

After reading the letter, Ash was feeling very lucky. Very few people ever receive an egg on the first day of their journey, let alone an egg containing a pokemon not native to their region.

Ash looked at the egg and then took it outside the incubator. Then he poured some Aura into his hand, before touching the egg. As soon as he touched the egg, it started to glow with a blinding white light and it transformed into the emanation pokemon, Riolu.

Riolu was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It had rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It had a black "mask" and red eyes. It was standing on its toes instead of its entire foot.

The pokemon was looking around curiously and when it saw Ash, it yelled, **"Papa!"**

Since Ash was able to understand Riolu, he concluded that when he poured his Aura into the egg, it formed an Aura Bond between him and his now surrogate son, Riolu.

Ash took out Dexter to scan Riolu.

 _ **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon.**_

 _ **When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.**_

 **Type:** _ **Fighting**_

 ** _Ability_** **:** _ **Steadfast, Inner focus, Prankster.**_

 **Gender:** _ **Male.**_

 **Moves:** _ **Quick attack, Foresight, Endure, Counter.**_

 **Egg Move:** _ **Cross Chop, Detect, Agility, Low Kick, Iron Defense, Crunch, locked move Sky Uppercut, locked move High Jump Kick, locked move Blaze Kick.**_

Ash's mind blanked out when it heard the number of moves Riolu knew even though it only hatched a minute ago and on top of all it had nearly all the egg moves it can know.

Ash rechecked his PokeDex to know whether he heard correct that Riolu had three abilities. The combination of Steadfast and Inner Focus abilities was even more awesome, since Riolu cannot flinch while, its Speed will increase every time the opponent tries to flinch it.

Ash was sure that when Riolu evolves to Lucario it would be one of his most powerful pokemon. Ash could not wait to start his journey and train his pokemon. He had his whole routine set up to help his pokemon reach their potential.

Ash did not understand how both of his pokemon had all their abilities and had a large pool of moves. He knew it wasn't a coincidence, so he mentally thanked whoever was responsible for it.

After checking his PokeDex, Ash approached Riolu who was busy talking to Pikachu.

Ash took out a PokéBall and asked, "So, Riolu do you want to get stronger and battle alongside me?"

" **Yes, Father"** , Riolu replied.

"Okay then, experiment the button on the middle of this ball to join my family", Ash informed Riolu.

Riolu touched the middle of the PokéBall and a red beam sucked it inside. Ash stared as the ball made a 'Ding' sound, without even shaking once, indicating Riolu accepted his capture without any hesitation.

Ash picked up the PokéBalls and then shouted with his voice full of enthusiasm, "Yes! I caught a Riolu." While Pikachu gave of delighted shout of 'Pi, Pikachu' in the background, while giving a V sign with his fingers.

"ASH KETCHUM… THERE WILL BE NO SHOUTING IN MY HOUSE", Delia shouted from her kitchen.

"Yes Mom" Ash replied as he sweat dropped.

* * *

 **A/N** **: So nearly 5500 words for a Chapter isn't that bad, is it? Other Chapters could will be around 8000-10,000 words. If you guys have any Ideas please let me know.**

 **If any one of you would be willing to beta read the story please PM me.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Nikit Periwal signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - and the Journey begins!

**A/N** **: So Here is the Second Chapter of the Kanto arc.**

 **This Chapter isn't as big as I promised you Guys… and Girls, but I hope you would like it since I tried to do the best I could.**

 **BY THE WAY, IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO BETA READ MY STORY, PLEASE CONTACT ME VIA PM.**

 _ **Age of the characters is given below:**_

 _ **Ash – 13**_

 _ **Gary – 13**_

 _ **Leaf – 13**_

 _ **Misty–14**_

"Human Speech"

' _Thoughts in Mind'_

" **Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon. If I was then Ash would have definitely got a girlfriend.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: and the Journey begins !**_

* * *

 ** _Pallet Town_**

"Bye, Ash" Delia called out to Ash, as he was walking away from his home. Ash had spent a little time with his mother before he left on his journey, to become the greatest Pokemon Maser the world has ever seen.

"Bye Mom" Ash shouted out his reply as he started running towards the direction of Viridian City, with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

As, he ran towards Viridian City, he approached Prof Oak's laboratory. Ash could see two figures, standing right outside the door of the lab. One was a boy and the other a girl, both of them were around 13 years of age.

Ash ran towards them and saw that were his friends who were supposed to receive their starter pokemon with him. Ash walked towards them hurriedly, so that he could see the Pokemon they would choose.

Ash quickly climber up the stairs leading to the Professor's Laboratory. When he finished climbing up the stairs he called put to them, "Hey, Guys!"

The boy had mahogany hair and black eyes and wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace, dark blue pants and shoes, while the girl had brown hair and gray eyes and wore a white hat with a red stripe along a semi-circular line on it, and a blue and black tank top, red skirt, blue socks, pink-red and white shoes, and two black wristbands. She also carried a yellow satchel bag.

Both of the figure, who were about to go inside the lab turned around to see Ash standing right there. As soon as the boy saw Ash, he spoke in an overconfident and cocky manner, "So, Ashy-boy arrives at last. I'm surprised that you came at all. I thought you would back out in the last second."

"Back off Gary, we both know that Ash never back down." The girl replied with a cheerful smile.

"That's true, Leaf", Ash replied with his eyes burning with passion. "No matter how big the challenge is, I will never give up."

"Now let's go and get our starter pokemon, Guys" Leaf said with a cute smile plastered on her face. "And for your Information, I'm getting the first pick."

"Sorry Leaf, but I have already picked my starter Pokemon", Ash said as he pointed towards the ground where Pikachu was.

"Holy Mew! It's so cute", Leaf screamed as she picked up Pikachu and began to hug it… or as Ash could see crush it. Ash saw that Pikachu's cheek was sparking so, he ran away from Leaf. Gary, who was still standing there in envy and jealously, was unaware of the situation developing there.

"Pika, Pikachu", Pikachu cried out as he released his electricity into the two young teens. Leaf and Gary fell down due to the high power of the attack.

As, Gary recovered he mumbled, "That's one strong Pikachu."

The door of the lab opened as Prof Oak arrived there, asking "What's going on?"

"Another victim of Pikachu", Ash replied, which sent a shudder down Prof Oak's spine, since he too was at the receiving end of the shock, during the morning.

After Leaf and Gary recovered and everybody calmed down, Professor Oak invited them inside his Lab. He took three PokéBall kept on the table and approached the group of young teens. He then threw all the PokéBall at once, releasing the three starter pokemon of Kanto.

Out of the PokéBalls came out the Tiny Turtle pokemon, the Lizard pokemon and the Seed pokemon.

Leaf ran over to the Bulbasaur, with stars in eyes and yelling, "Bulbasaur, I always wanted a Bulbasaur. I want to choose it as my starter pokemon."

Gary observed the Charmander and the Squirtle, before deciding to choose the Squirtle.

The Pokemon professor then brought them their Pokedex and PokéBalls to catch pokemon in future.

"I have already upgraded all of the Pokedex to National Mode, so that you may find information of Pokemon that are not native to the Kanto". The Professor informed the three trainers.

Leaf opened her Pokedex to scan Bulbasaur.

 _ **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon.**_

 _ **A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow.**_

 **Type:** _ **Grass, Poison**_

 **Ability** _ **: Overgrow.**_

 **Gender** _ **: Female.**_

 **Moves** _ **: Tackle, Growth, Leech Seed.**_

 **Egg move** _ **: Grass whistle, Charm.**_

Leaf whistled as her Pokedex called out her Pokémon's information.

Gary followed Leaf and scanner his Squirtle with his Pokedex.

 _ **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.**_

 _ **During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can.**_

 **Type:** _ **Water**_

 **Ability** _ **: Torrent.**_

 **Gender** _ **: Male.**_

 **Moves** _ **: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw.**_

 **Egg move** _ **: Fake out.**_

After checking his Pokedex, Gary put Squirtle in its PokéBall and Leaf did the same. When Ash didn't put Pikachu in a PokéBall, Leaf asked him, "Why aren't you putting Pikachu in its PokéBall?"

"Pikachu does like being inside its PokéBall, so I don't force him to enter it." Ash replied.

Leaf nodded in understanding as she heard Ash's reply.

" **Hey Ash, when are we going? I'm getting fed up here",** Ash's Pikachu said as it climber up Ash's shoulder.

"Okay let's go", Ash replied quietly, not wanting his friends to know that he could speak with his Pokemon.

Just as Ash was about to leave Gary called out, "Let's Battle Ashy Boy, or are you afraid to lose."

"You're on, Gary", Ash replied with his eyes lit up with determination, after hearing Gary's challenge.

Ash and Gary ran outside the lab to battle, with Leaf trying her best to follow them. As the two Pallet Town trainers reached an open field, they called out their pokemon while Leaf announced, "This will be a one on one battle between Ash and Gary. No substitutions are allowed. Let the battle begin."

"Squirtle, let's battle" Gary called out his water type starter.

While Ash called out his electric type, "Pikachu, I choose you"

Ash saw that he had the type advantage, but he did not get overconfident but started to form strategies for his battle. Gary was also doing the same in his mind. Both of the young trainers had trained intensively under Prof Oak to be the best Trainer the world had ever seen. While Gary had trained hard, Ash had trained to the extreme so that he would be the best, no matter what.

Even though Ash had trained extensively to prepare for his upcoming future battles, he had never took part in a battle, so he was a little anxious, to being the battle.

"Squirtle, start with a Fake out and follow it up with a Tail whip", Gary ordered his Pokemon.

Ash responded by ordering his Pikachu, "Sidestep the attack and respond with a Thunder wave."

The Thunder wave hit Squirtle and ended up paralyzing it. Gary clenched his fist in frustration, while thinking, 'I will not lose to Ashy boy.'

After calming himself down, Gary yelled, "Squirtle, Try to use Tackle."

The Tiny Turtle pokemon tried to attack but stopped when it felt a shock run through its body due to the effect of being paralyzed.

Ash took this opportunity to deliver a final blow and ordered his starter, "First power up yourself Charge and then, get close to Squirtle with a combination of Quick attack and Agility and then attack with Thunder Punch."

Pikachu unleashed an attack on himself charging himself up and then disappeared into a yellow blur closing in on Squirtle and then delivered an electrically charged punch, to the water type pokemon which it unsuccessfully tried to dodge.

Squirtle was thrown away towards Gary, due to the power of the impact. Squirtle tried to get up, but then it eventually failed and fell down in the ground with swirling eyes. Gary returned it to its PokéBalls, while uttering a quick thanks to the water type.

Gary then walked over to Ash, who was being congratulated by Leaf. Ash walked up to Gary and offered his hand to shake as a sign of good sportsmanship but Gary refused it, and announced in a cocky manner, "It was just beginners luck. Next time we meet you won't be so lucky."

With this Gary went away. As he got near the road leading to Viridian City, a red convertible filled up with girls wearing cheerleading costumes came and parked up near Gary. Gary got on the car and began to drive away, with his cheerleaders shouting in the background, "Gary, Gary, He's the best. He will do what no one can!"

As soon as the car left, Ash asked Leaf, "So, who gave Gary a Driving License?"

Leaf just shrugged her shoulder before replying in a dazed manner, "Who knows? Maybe being the grandson of Prof Oak does have its own benefit

After their in-depth discussion about Gary and his driving skills, Ash asked Leaf, "So, do you want to travel Kanto with me?"

"No Ash", Leaf responded to his inquiry. "I want to travel on my own for a while to become self-dependent."

"I'm going to challenge the Indigo league, but what's your goal?" Ash asked further. "Do you want to challenge the Pokemon league or are you going to try and be a pokemon coordinator?"

"Neither of them, Ash." the brunette replied," Prof Oak had asked me to fill up the Pokedex. So I have decided to try and catch all the species of Pokemon in Kanto. This is my dream, Ash. To fill up the Pokedex."

Ash nodded in understanding, while telling Leaf with a smile plastered on his face, "I understand, Leaf. Follow you dreams and achieve success. I wish you Luck."

Leaf smiled due to Ash's encouragement. As Ash was about to go on his own way, she quickly placed her lips on his cheek, leaving Ash with a dazed expression. She then winked at him, before she ran away on her own path.

Ash was stood there with a lost expression, as Pikachu climbed on his shoulders and nuzzled his cheeks pulling Ash into reality. As he came back to the real world, he scratched Pikachu behind his ears, earning a satisfied 'Chaa' from him.

* * *

 _ **Route 1: Route between Pallet Town and Viridian City.**_

 _ **Late Noon…**_

A red haired girl was cycling away from Viridian City during afternoon. She wore a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. Most of her midriff is revealed. She wore red, yellow and white sneakers with it, and also carried a red drawstring backpack with it. Her red hair was tied into a small side ponytail.

She was Misty, the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym. He was the fourth sensational sister, but her sisters had never accepted her and they called her a 'runt'.

Misty's sisters were also the gym leaders of the Cerulean Gym, but they were never interested in pokemon battles. So, poor Misty had been left alone to run the gym, since her sisters were more in going to parties, parlors and other stuff.

This did not bother Misty because she loved pokemon battles and wanted to be the best Water type trainer ever and because of her sisters, she constantly had to battle the trainers who had challenged the Cerulean water type gym. So, because of her duties her skills as a trainer had improved dramatically.

As Misty was cycled away from the city, she was fuming with anger. Misty and her sisters had a huge argument before she had left her home, to go on a journey to be a Water Pokemon Master.

Misty had just left the Pokemon Centre in which her sisters called and requested... no ordered her to return to the Gym. Her sister's behavior annoyed Misty and she cancelled the call and ran outside the Pokemon Centre, with her face red with rage.

As Misty was cycling, she spotted a river near her. The water was cool and clean, so she got down from her cycle and parked it on the river side. Then she sat down near it and pulled out her fishing rod. She searched her bag, and found the special Misty Lure which she had specially made for fishing purpose. It was her lucky lure since she had never missed to catch a Pokemon while using this lure.

Misty held her fishing rod, as the lure went into the water. Misty started to relax as her anger was dwindled. She then began thinking of the adventures that lay ahead of her.

* * *

 _ **Just Outside Pallet Town.**_

"Pikachu, our journey to become the most powerful begins here." Ash told his starter who was sitting on his shoulder. Ash then scratched it behind its ears receiving a content 'Chaa' from him.

As Ash was walking down the road leading to Viridian City, he saw a Pidgey perched upon the branch if a tree. Ash gasped in shock when he saw that the Pidgey was nearly twice the size of a normal Pidgey, indicating it was truly one of a kind of its species.

Pidgey was a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It was primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. Both its feet and beak were a pinkish-gray color. It had black, angular markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

Due to its large size and potential, Ash decided to catch it. Ash pulled out his pokeball and threw it, shouting," Riolu, I choose you."

The young Emanation pokemon stood in a fighting stance, ready for the first battle of his life while shouting, **"Okay, Father"**

The Pidgey saw the Riolu and tensed up for battle. It then flew off the branch and landed near Riolu.

The Pidgey kicked the sand towards Riolu in a quick pace. Ash ordered a counter, "Riolu, dodge the Sand Attack with Agility and counter it with a combination of Quick attack and Cross chop."

As the young emanation pokemon obeyed its 'Father' and dodged the Sand Attack, than it ran off in a blue blur after the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Riolu's hands started to glow with a reddish hue, as it formed a cross and hit the Bird.

The Flying type gave a cry of pain as it was hit by the Fighting type attack, indicating the power of the newly hatched Sinnoh native Pokemon.

The bird pokemon flew over Riolu and started using Gust on the Fighting type. Riolu cried out in pain due to being hit by a Super-Effective attack.

"Use Endure" Ash called out to Riolu, "And then use a Counter."

Riolu glowed as it used Endure to survive the Super-Effective attack. It was struggling to breath, indicating that Riolu had only a little energy left. Then as the Pidgey ended its Gust attack, Riolu glowed with a red aura as it released a huge Counter attack on Pidgey.

The Tiny Bird Pokemon tried to dodge it, but could not do so. The attack hit the Flying type as it collapsed to the ground.

Ash took out a pokeball from his pocket andthrew it on the super-sized Pidgey. The Pidgey was sucked into the ball with a laser lightemitting out of it. The ball shook three times before it calmed down and gave a 'Ding' sound.

"Yeah, I caught a Pidgey" Ash Yelled out as he picked up the pokeball and made a victory pose. Pikachu and Riolu also jumped in the background, while making a V shape with their hands.

* * *

 _ **5 min Later**_

Ash had healed both Riolu and Pidgey using the medical supplies he had packed for his journey. Ash then took out his Pokedex Dexter to scan Pidgey.

 _ **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon.**_

 _ **Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack.**_

 **Ability:** _ **Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, Big Pecks.**_

 **Gender : **_**Female.**_

 **Moves : **_**Tackle, Gust, Quick Attack, Sand-attack.**_

 **Egg Move:** _ **Pursuit, Foresight, Steel Wing, Air Cutter, Uproar, locked move Air Slash, locked move Brave Bird.**_

Ash whistled as he heard about his Pidgey having three ability and nearly all the Egg moves. Ash was now kind of used to having picture perfect pokemon. If the unusual number of ability and moves weren't enough, his Pidgey was nearly twice the size of a normal one. It was almost the size of a Pidgeotto, its evolved form.

Ash poured some Aura into his hands and kept it on his Pidgey's head, initiating an Aura Bond. Both he and Pidgey started to glow with a blue Aura. Ash felt and experienced the memories of the Flying type during the Bonding process. Pidgey was also experiencing the same. Ash shared his dreams of being the strongest and asked Pidgey if it wanted to join him and became the most powerful Flying type the world has ever seen.

Pidgey accepted Ash's proposal and the Bonding procedure ended. The blue glow surrounding both the trainer and his pokemon faded away, signifying the Bonding procedure had ended.

Ash pulled out his Pokeball to return Pidgey. Ash decided that Riolu should stay outside, considering Riolu was still a baby. A strong baby, but a baby no doubt.

So, Riolu climbed on his right shoulder since Pikachu had already occupied the left one. Ash then set off towards Viridian City.

* * *

Ash was walking through the open fields between Pallet Town and Viridian City as he heard a cry. He looked around and saw two pokemon terrorizing a Pidgey. Ash observed the pokemon.

It was a brown avian Pokémon that was very small. It had rough, brown plumage on its head with a short, hooked beak. Its underside was beige with two thin stripes. Its light pink feet had three talons, and its wings were pinkish red with lighter edges. Its back was black, and it had three brown tail feathers.

Ash identified it as a Spearow and used his Pokedex to scan it.

 _ **Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon.**_

 _ **Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.**_

Ash could not tolerate bullies, so he turned towards Pikachu and ordered it, "Use Thunder shock towards the Spearow as a warning."

"With Pleasure" Pikachu said as it leapt off Ash's shoulders and ran towards the flying types. The rodent than jumped and used a Thunder shock on the ground near them as a warning. Unfortunately for Pikachu, one of the Spearow got caught in the warning shock.

The other Spearow saw the whole incident and flew towards Pikachu, preparing a Peck attack to avenge its friends. As it approached Pikachu, Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt attack on it. The Spearow fell down on the earth and fainted. The first Spearow saw this and sent out a huge cry.

As soon as the Spearow sent out a cry to call his friends, a huge flock of Spearow suddenly rose up in the sky and started to fly towards, Ash and his Pokemon.

The Pidgey whom Ash had saved has seen the whole incident and used it as a Distraction to run away. Ash was relieved to see that the Pidgey was no longer in the Spearow's crosshair.

Since they had no choice but to fight, Ash commanded his pokemon to attack the huge flock of Spearow. Pikachu was firing Thunderbolts at the flying types while, using Agility or Quick Attack to doge the attacks fired towards it. Riolu too got down from Ash's shoulders and started using combinations of Quick Attack, Agility, Cross Chop and Low Kick. As it was fighting, it was hit by many peck attacks from different Spearows, so Ash returned it before Riolu got seriously injured.

Ash knew there was no way to overpower the flock, since Ash had only two pokemon capable of fighting them. So Ash picked up Pikachu and started running towards Viridian City. Ash was hoping that once he had crossed their territory, the Flying types would stop following him.

As Ash ran away from the Spearows, Pikachu launched small electric attacks onto the Pokemon which came too close to them. Ash was running as fast as he could to escape the flock of flying types.

While on a one-on-one battle his Pokémon could match any of the Spearows but his pokemon were still not capable fighting against so many at once.

Ash noticed that some Spearow were starting to abort their chase so he figured that he must've crossed their territory boundary. But some Spearow were still stubborn enough to continue on the chase.

Ash continued to run but he stumbled and fell down. As soon as he fell down the Spearows started pecking him. Pikachu released a high bolt of electricity towards them and almost all of them fell down to the ground and fainted and the remaining Spearows started to fly away from Ash.

Ash stood up and started to walk towards Viridian but he heard a high pitched cry. Ash jumped out of a Flying type Pokémon's way, whom he identified to be a Fearow.

Fearow was a large, mostly brown avian Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It had a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils, and did not appear to have colored irises. It had shaggy, feathers on the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. These feathers were cream-colored, as were the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons were pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

Ash scanned the aggressive beak pokemon with Dexter.

 _ **Fearow, the Beak Pokémon.**_

 _ **The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.**_

Pikachu leapt in front of the Fearow and unleashed a devastating Thunderbolt towards it, but the Fearow used Mirror Coat to reflect it back.

Even though he was hit by an intense blast of electricity, Pikachu was unaffected due to his Lighting Rod ability. Though the attack left him stunned.

Ash knew that using electric attacks were useless, because of Fearow's Mirror Coat. Fearow took advantage that Pikachu was stunned and used a Drill Run on the Electric type. Due to the attack being Super-Effective, Pikachu was heavily damaged.

Ash knew that Pikachu was not in a condition to continue the battle. Even though Pikachu had the type advantage, the Fearow had the obvious advantage of being a higher leveled Pokemon that Pikachu.

Ash's mind started to form strategies to defeat the Fearow. Even though Ash still had his Pidgey but his Pidgey was not a match for the Fearow, so Pikachu was his last hope.

Just then Ash heard the crackling sound of lighting. The sky was filled up with storm clouds. Ash look up towards the dark sky, as a strategy formulated in his mind. Ash knew that it was crazy, but it was their last chance of defeating the Beak Pokemon.

Ash looked over to Pikachu and saw that it had the strength to deliver only one attack, so this was their last shot.

"Pikachu, aim and fire a Thunderbolt towards the sky." Ash ordered the yellow mouse.

"Pika Chuu" Pikachu yelled out as it released a Thunderbolt aimed towards the heavens. As soon as the Thunderbolt was fired to the sky, a large Lighting bolt fell from the sky towards Pikachu. Pikachu absorbed all the electricity due to his Lighting Rod ability and became supercharged.

"Pikachu, now release the electricity towards Fearow." Ash called out to Pikachu.

No time to question his master's decision, Pikachu tried to reflect the bolt of lightning towards the Avian Pokemon.

Fearow glowed with a white light, as it tried to counter the attack using a Mirror Coat. It tried its hardest to stop the attack but at last the Mirror Coat broke, resulting a large explosion. The Flying type was electrocuted due to being hit by the supercharged electric bolt.

Due to the large explosion, Ash and Pikachu fell down and were thrown away. Ash was covered in scratches, but Pikachu's condition was worse. Pikachu was exhausted and was heavily damaged due to his battle with the Fearow and his stunt of deflecting a Lightning bolt.

Ash was about to bring out a Super-Potion from his bag to heal Pikachu, but stopped when he saw a huge rainbow coloured Pokemon fly through the sky.

It was an avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock. Its feathers were predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It had a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Its wings were prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It had darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

Ash stared the Pokemon in awe as it flew through sky. It looked like a Ho-oh to Ash, but he thought that he was hallucinating. So, he took out his Pokedex to scan it.

 _ **Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokemon.**_

 _ **A Legendary Pokémon. On sparkling wings of seven colors, Ho-Oh leaves a rainbow behind as it flies. Legend says that Ho-Oh suppressed a war that scorched the land in ancient times. Its attack Sacred Fire can melt ice in an instant and also damage the target with burns. Ho-Oh will show its solemn figure only for the most righteous Trainers.**_

Ash's mouth fell open as his Pokedex confirmed that it was indeed the legendary pokemon of the Johto Region. Only the purest of heart could see it, so Ash thought he must've been very lucky to catch a glimpse of Ho-oh.

Ash thought 'This day turned out to be great. It just couldn't get any better.'

Little did Ash know that he was about to be proven wrong. As the Ho-oh flew through the sky, Ash and Pikachu started to glow in a bright reddish gold colour. As they were glowing their bruises, cuts and scratches started to heal.

After a minute or so, Ash and Pikachu were as good as knew. It was as if they have never been hurt. All the cuts were healed and no scars remained. Ash was very happy since he would not get scolded for being careless, when he calls his mom on reaching the Pokemon Centre.

When the healing process ended, Ash and Pikachu looked towards the skies to see the Legendary Pokemon leave towards the Johto region.

"On day, I'll would definitely meet Ho-oh" Ash smiled as he swore to himself.

" **Yes you would, O Chosen One"** Ho-oh said to himself as it flew away to its home region.

Ash stood up and Pikachu climbed up on his shoulders. As he was about to leave, he saw something which was lying on the ground a few feet away from him.

It was an egg that was green on the top and white on the bottom. It also had an odd red blotch on its green top.

As walked up to the egg and looked around. When he saw that there was not a Pokemon or human in sight whom the egg could belong to, Ash picked it up.

Ash opened his bag and took out the incubator in which Riolu's egg was kept. He then felt the egg and found out that it would hatch soon. After a little more inspection he put the egg in the incubator and kept it in his bag. As then continued on his journey to Viridian City.

* * *

 _ **River Side- Route 1.**_

Misty was sitting with her legs dipped in the cool water of the river flowing in Route 1.

' _Could this day get any worse?'_ Misty thought to herself, as she was fishing. First the argument with her sisters and now she could not catch even a single Pokemon. Even her lucky Misty Lure failed to attract any water types.

"Not even a Magikarp. This got to be my worst day ever" Misty yelled aloud. She was getting frustrated due to her failed attempts of fishing. "Please, just one Pokemon."

What Misty did not knew was that her wish would become true, but not in a way she would like. As soon as she wished, Misty felt that her fishing rod was being pulled. Misty held on to the rod, as the pokemon on the other side tried to get away.

' _It must be a large catch'_ Misty thought, as she pulled her fishing rod.

" **Graa"** The Pokemon yelled out as it came out the water. It was large no doubt, but larger than Misty had expected.

'A Gyarados' Misty shook in fear as she figured out the Pokemon which she had fished out. Even though Misty was a Water Pokemon Master in training, she had never been fond of Gyarados. Due to an unlucky experience as a child, Misty had developed a fear of Gyarados.

Gyarados was a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It was mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It had a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth was very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It had one barbell on each side of its face. They were white indicating it was a female.

' **Graa'** The Gyarados roared as it fired a Dragon Rage towards Misty as she was trying to reach out for her bag to retrieve her pokeballs.

Misty jumped sideward to dodge the attack, but she tripped and fell down. Misty tried to get up but she couldn't.

' _Must've sprained my ankle'_ Misty thought as she crawled away from the Atrocious pokemon.

The Gyarados prepared a Dragon Rage to fire at the red-haired trainer but before it could fire it, a voice shouted, "Pikachu, Use Thunder wave on the Gyarados"

The electric type ran towards the blue serpent like pokemon and shouted, **"Eat dust, you overgrown snake."**

Ash sweat dropped when he heard Pikachu. As soon as the rodent fired the Thunder wave, it hit the Gyarados and paralyzed it.

The Gyarados roared loudly as it felt the electric wave passing down its spine. Then Gyarados fired a Dragon Rage towards Ash, as it grew angry.

Ash started to grew nervous as he watched the Gyarados. If a Gyarados was bad, then an Angry Gyarados was worse. Ash knew that he had to defeat the Gyarados fast, or it would wreck destruction in the entire place.

"Pikachu, Use a Combination of Charge and Thunder punch on the Gyarados." Ash called out to his loyal starter pokemon.

Pikachu ran over to the Atrocious Pokemon to hit it with an electrical charged punch, but the Water type proved to be faster than expected and hit the Electric type with an Aqua Tail, throwing it away.

"Pikachu" said yelled out as Pikachu was throw away. Hearing his master's concerned voice, Pikachu did a summersault while flying through the air and landed on his feet.

Though Pikachu was not hurt by the water type pokemon, he felt tired because of his battle with the Fearow a while ago. Even though Ho-oh had healed both Pikachu and Ash, they were still tried because of the exhausting day that they had.

"Keep the Gyarados busy" Ash told his Pokemon, as he went down to the River side to help the red-haired girl.

"Hey, I'm Ash" Ash introduced himself as he picked up the young teen and helped her get away from the battle between the Atrocious Pokemon and the Mouse pokemon.

"Misty" The girl replied as he helped her. She tried to stand on her feet but could not do so. So she leaned towards Ash and held on to him for support as he helped her get away from the battle.

As Pikachu and Gyarados were fighting, Gyarados released a Dragon Rage towards Pikachu but it dodged the attack. The attack went forward and hit a red bike parked on the river bank, destroying it completely. All that was left was a mangled piece of metal and burnt tires.

After Ash had helped Misty get away from Danger, he left to order Pikachu and help it win the battle against the large serpent.

"Pikachu, use Agility to distract the Gyarados while using Charge to power yourself up." Ash instructed Pikachu.

Pikachu used the Speed boost from Agility and began circling around the Water type to confuse it. Gyarados tried to focus its eyes on the yellow rodent but could not do so.

While the Water Type was confused Pikachu powered up his electric type attacks using Charge.

"Now, fire the strongest Thunderbolt you can manage towards Gyarados." Ash ordered, wanting to end the battle now.

Pikachu stop running and sparked his cheeks. It then prepared the strongest Thunderbolt it had ever used and fired it towards the Gyarados.

The Gyarados tried to dodge the attack but could not do so, because as it was about to dodge a spark went through its whole body due to its paralyzed condition and prevented it from moving.

The Gyarados roared in agony as the supercharged electric current passed through its body. After the attack ended, Gyarados fell down on the ground and fainted. As electric type attacks were highly effective against Gyarados since it was a dual water and flying type pokemon, the Gyarados was injured.

Ash did not want to leave the Gyarados lying injured, so he took out a pokeball and threw it towards it. Since the Gyarados had fainted it did not put up much struggle and was captured.

Ash could not contain his excitement and with struck a pose, with Pikachu on his shoulder and shouted, "I got a Gyarados."

After his excitement faded away Ash took out his pokedex to scan his Pokeball contain Gyarados.

 _ **Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon.**_

 _ **This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel.**_

 **Ability:** _ **Intimidate, Moxie.**_

 **Gender** **:** _ **Female.**_

 **Moves** **:** _ **Tackle, Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage, Leer, Twister, Aqua Tail.**_

 **Egg Move** **:** _**Bounce.**_

Even though Gyarados did not have a very large move pool like his other pokemon, Ash knew it would definitely be a Powerhouse after he had trained it.

After checking his Pokedex, Ash went over to Misty to help her out. It was clear that she couldn't walk as she had sprained her ankle. So Ash being a Gentleman had decided to help her out and take out to the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City to treat her ankle.

Ash helped Misty up and she wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders to support herself. The together they set off towards Viridian City, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N : This chapter is smaller than I hoped. It's nearly 6000 words, but I wanted this Chapter to be at least 8000 words. Anyways, I hope that you liked the chapter. **

**So, Please Review. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Nikit Periwal signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - a day full of Adventures!

**A/N** **: Sorry for the long wait guys. I was hoping to upload the chapter 10 days earlier but I didn't get the time to finish the Chapter. My exams are approaching so my parents rarely let me touch my Computer.**

 **Anyways Guys, Here's the Chapter and it's about 6000 words. I know it is short but it was the best I could come up with.**

 **By the way, did anyone of you heard any news about the upcoming Pokemon Z? I just saw some Pictures of Zygarde. I like the concept and all, except for the 10% form of it. Really the best they could came up with was a DOG? I even saw some pics of Ash's Greninja in the Mega Evolution Act IV. It's also a cool concept.**

 **Enough of my babbling, let's sit back and relax and enjoy the story.**

 **Beta by Dyn4mic Duo**

 _ **Age of the characters are given below:**_

 _ **Ash – 13**_

 _ **Misty – 14**_

"Human Speech"

' _Thoughts in Mind'_

" **Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon. If I was then Pikachu wouldn't have lost to a starter pokemon in Unova.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 – A day full of Adventure.**_

* * *

 _ **Outside Viridian City.**_

"So when did you start your journey, Ash?" Misty asked our hero, as they were walking down the road to Viridian City. Well Ash was walking and Misty limping since she had sprained her leg in the battle between Ash's starter, Pikachu and a wild Gyarados.

After a long and exhausting battle Ash had caught the Atrocious Pokemon, thanks to Pikachu's help and… a pokeball.

"I have got Pikachu just this morning, and then I left on my journey a little while after" Ash replied to Misty's question.

Misty stared at Ash in shock. She had trained with her pokemon since she was a 10 year old, but even she doubted that she could've handled a wild Gyarados.

Gyarados were one of the strongest water type pokemon except legendaries and even the strongest of trainers have difficulties facing them in pokemon battle. And here was a boy who had just received a pokemon and started his journey earlier today has not only defeated a Gyarados but captured it also.

Yes, Pikachu did had the type advantage due to being an Electric type since electric type attacks are quadruple effective against a Gyarados due to it being dual Water and Flying type, both type weak against electric type. But then again Pikachu could not have matched Gyarados if it was just a starter pokemon.

"Then how on the PokeEarth did your Pikachu defeated the Gyarados?" Misty asked Ash in a dazed manner.

"Well Pikachu was just captured by the Professor who gave him to me, and he thinks that Pikachu had trained in the wild to become stronger. So he is much stronger than the Normal starters given by the Professor." Ash half-lied, skipping the part that Pikachu was abandoned by his trainer which he came to know because of his Aura bond with the Electric type.

"… and I've trained myself since I was little to perfect many strategies to become a better Pokemon trainer. My strategies helped Pikachu to make quick work of the Gyarados." Ash added the last part so that Misty would believe him.

Ash didn't want to tell her about his Aura powers since it would attract unnecessary attention, which he didn't wanted. Aura Users were supposed to be extinct and a reappearance of an Aura User would bound to attract unnecessary attention.

Misty looked at Ash as he gave his reply. Hearing his reply Misty thought that Ash was hiding something, but she didn't wanted to push him to say the truth since she had known him for only an hour or so.

So, Misty turned her head to face the direction of Viridian City as she continued to walk while Ash kept supporting her as she limped on towards the _'Gateway to the Indigo League.'_

* * *

 _ **Viridian City.**_

Officer Jenny had just finished up her lunch as she looked outside the window. Even though she was an officer, it had been a boring day so far.

She had heard from a report that some members of the villainous organization Team Rocket were in town. Team Rocket had been a nuisance to all the Officer Jenny throughout the Kanto Region. It was one of the most evil organization present and everyone knew it.

Even though Team Rocket's fame reached far and wide, there was no evidence against anything they did. Neither did the Police force knew who the leader of the villainous organization was.

She had just received reports that the Villainous group has entered the Viridian and were on a lookout for Pokemon trainers who they could recruit into their group or steal their pokemon.

She had been given the facial description of the thieves. Even though she had the report she did not read their description. She had just read that there were two people in the group. One a boy and other a girl. They also had a pokemon with them.

As she was worrying about them, she saw two figures from the window. One was a boy and other a girl. They looked like early teens. The boy also had a Pikachu on his shoulder. They looked battered like they had taken a huge beating. The girl was also limping.

Office Jenny blinked her eyes as she watched them walk on the road towards Viridian City. Without thinking for even a second, she assumed that they must be the pokemon thieves which the report informed her about.

She ran outside the station and went and stood before them.

"You both are under arrest" Jenny yelled out as she grabbed both Ash and Misty.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ash asked the Jenney as he fought to get out of her grip. "What did we do?"

"You both are thieves of the evil organization Team Rocket, aren't' you?" Jenney replied. "I won't let criminals get away from my hand!"

"Criminals, we're just Pokemon trainers" Misty butted in trying to convince Jenny of her innocence.

"So, you both just happen to match the description of the thieves which I was given and you just happen to have an injured Pokemon with you. Can you prove that you are not thieves?" Jenny asked them with an accusing tone.

"Ma'am just check my ID" Ash said, while he took out his PokeDex and handed it to her.

" **I am Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by the world famous Pokemon Professor Oak. I have been given to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I serve as an ID. If lost or broken I cannot be replaced."**

"Okay, sorry for my misbehavior. I tend to assume anything without thinking." Jenny said as her face lit up like a ripe tomato due to embarrassment, after hearing the Pokedex.

"What happened to you kids?" Jenny asked them, as soon as she recovered from her embarrassment.

"Well… Ash kind of fought and defeated a Gyarados to rescue me." Misty said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Jenny replied. "Is anyone of you hurt?"

"Misty has a sprain in her leg. Except for that we are fine but tired." Ash replied to Jenny's inquiry.

As soon as Ash said that, a motorbike had magically appeared and Jenny was riding on it.

"Hop on kids, I'll take you to the Pokemon Center." Jenny told Ash and Misty.

'Why do I get a feeling that this isn't a good idea?' Both Misty and Ash thought as they got on to the side carriage on the bike as Jenny started the bike and went off towards the Pokemon Center of Viridian City.

* * *

 _ **Viridian City – Pokemon Center.**_

Nurse Joy was standing next to the reception table. It was a slow day so far and apart from treating a few pokemon, she was free all day.

Nurse Joy had brink pink hair and fair skin. She wore a Mexican-pink colored dress with a white nurse apron, and low-heel Mary Jane shoes.

Being a Nurse of a Pokemon Center wasn't easy and everybody knew that. Nurse Joy had to work day and night for the safety of the pokemon. She could hardly get rest on a busy day.

But still Nurse Joy loved her job very much. She had always found happiness in treating a pokemon and taking care of it.

Joy thought about going inside her room to rest, as there were no trainers staying at the Center at the moment.

The Viridian city gym leader was absent and therefore trainers didn't visit Viridian. As for coordinators, the contest season had just closed so none of them were travelling now.

 _'It's so calm and quiet. I love days like this.'_ Joy thought as she looked outside the door of the Pokemon Center.

What she didn't know was that the peace wasn't going to last long.

As Joy just turned to go into her room, she heard somebody was yelling outside the door.

"Aahh" Joy yelled out as a bike entered the Center and flew across the hall and landed near her. She closed her eyes expecting a crash but only heard a sound, "You can open your eyes now, Joy"

Nurse Joy opened her eyes to see Officer Jenny sitting on the bike. On the side carriage there were two kids who looked worn out.

"Holy Mew! Why did you pull a stunt like that? We have a driveway for a reason" Joy scolded Jenny after she had recovered from her shock.

"These children were hurt and needed immediate medical attention." Jenny said with a straight face but then she added with a laughter "... and I like doing that. He he... "

"We weren't injured so badly" Ash informed Joy after he got down from the bike. Misty however was busy trying to hold her lunch inside her stomach and not puke, all thanks to Jenny's riding skills.

"When will be you learn, Jenny? This was the third time in the month." Joy again started to scold Jenny.

"Okay, I'll use it the next time." Jenny shouted as she started the bike and went off.

Nurse Joy chuckled in amusement before towards Misty and Ash to examine them.

Joy looked at them and saw their state. They were covered with scratches and looked like they had been fighting all day.

"What happened to both of you? You look like you had fought a Gyarados." Nurse Joy asked them after seeing their state.

"Yeah, something like that" Ash mumbled a reply.

Nurse Joy's eyes widened at his reply but she decided that she should do the inquiry later and treat the kids before.

Nurse Joy started to examine them, but Ash asked, "Please treat our pokemon first. Misty had sprained her feet but apart from that we've not received any injuries."

"Okay. Chansey come here for a minute." Nurse Joy called her pokemon assistant.

"Chansey Chan" A pokemon cried out as it entered the room. It was a pink, ovoid Pokémon. There was three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly there was a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms were stubby, and it had small, dark pink feet. Additionally, it had a short tail.

As the pokemon came and stood near Ash, he took out his Pokedex to scan it.

 **Chansey, the Egg Pokémon.**

 **The evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured.**

"Sounds like a pokemon useful for healing" Ash commented after hearing the Pokedex.

Ash took out his pokeballs from his belt and gave them to Nurse Joy. Misty also did the same.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulders into Joy's arms. Joy then turned to Chansey and gave her the pokeballs and Pikachu and told her to treat them for their injuries and check their health.

Since all Chansey working in a Pokemon Center were trained to heal pokemon, they had the authorization to heal pokemon without the help of Nurse Joy.

Chansey took the pokeballs and went outside the room to the healing area, leaving Nurse Joy, Ash and Misty alone.

Nurse Joy told Misty to sit down as she bend down and examined her feet. She saw that she only had a minor sprain and had no serious injury, thanks to Ash's timely intervention when Gyarados attacked her.

Nurse Joy brought a Pokemon Potion like spray for human and sprayed it on Misty's feet. Misty shuddered as due to the stinging sensation she felt when Joy had sprayed her feet.

"You will have to rest for a night, if you want to fully heal. I recommend that you stay in the Center for the night so that your feet may heal quickly." Nurse Joy told Misty after helping to heal her.

Misty nodded her head as an approval of the suggestion.

Seeing that Misty's healing was finished, Ash asked, "Nurse Joy, even I am staying for the night. I am exhausted due to today's events. Can I get a room?"

"Yes Ash. There are rooms available at the Center." The Pokemon Nurse replied to Ash's enquiry.

Joy went over to the reception desk and took out a key kept there and gave it to Ash. "Here is the key to your room. Your room number is 2C"

Ash took his room keys and thanked the Nurse and went off towards his room to freshen up.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

Ash had just came out from the bathroom and changed into another identical set of his travel clothes. His mother had packed 2 sets of travel attire so that Ash would not face any problems during his travels throughout the region.

Ash had taken a long shower with hot water to relieve the tenseness of his muscles after the tiring day.

Ash still hadn't retrieved his pokemon from Nurse Joy and had decided to take them in the morning before he left to continue his journey.

Ash laid down on his bed and couldn't help but think about the events of that day. He had received his first pokemon and soon afterwards had received a pokemon egg which hatched into a Riolu. Then he defeated Gary in a one on one battle and captured his first pokemon, a super-sized Pidgey. Soon afterwards he defeated a whole flock of Spearows and their leader, a Fearow.

On top of all this he had seen a legendary pokemon native to the Johto region and defeated a Gyarados and captured it, saving a red headed girl named Misty. He had also found another pokemon egg after seeing the legendary pokemon, Ho-oh.

As his thoughts wandered over the egg, Ash opened up his bag and took out the incubator containing the green colored egg.

Ash took out the egg and began polishing it gently with a cloth. As he was polishing it, it started to shake. It also started to shine after an interval of a few seconds.

Ash was alarmed that the egg was so close to hatching. Ash picked up the egg and ran out of his room towards the lobby of the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy was always available.

As Ash reached the lobby he saw that the lobby was empty except for Misty and Nurse Joy. They were sitting down on the couch and was chatting away.

"Nurse Joy, I need your help." Ash called out to the Pokemon Nurse, once he reached them.

Nurse Joy turned quickly as she heard Ash called out to her. Joy saw the egg which was in Ash's hands and called out to Chansey.

"Chan Chansey" The egg pokemon yelled out as it hurriedly entered the lobby.

"Prepare the delivery room for the hatching of the pokemon egg." Joy ordered her assistant. Then she turned towards Ash and said, "Follow me to the delivery room."

Misty saw the whole incident and started feeling excited. One would be lucky if they see a pokemon egg hatch. So she didn't wanted to miss the opportunity and followed Ash and Nurse Joy.

Ash and Nurse Joy entered the delivery room and saw that Chansey had already prepared everything. A table was kept there which had a huge cushion on it.

Nurse Joy asked Ash to place the egg in the table. So Ash went and kept the egg on the table.

Ash saw that there was water kept near the table as well as a towel which would be used to clean the baby after it hatched.

Ash was growing excited and anxious as the egg began to shake and shine more frequently.

Misty wanted to get closer to the egg but Nurse Joy didn't let her.

"The baby will think the person which it sees first to be its parent" Joy informed Misty and Ash. Then she added, "So Ash should be the one which it should see first."

Hearing this Ash became nervous. Riolu already thought that Ash was his father but now Ash had to be the father figure of two baby pokemon.

Ash was thinking about this when the egg suddenly started to glow with a blinding white light signaling that the egg was just about to hatch.

Nurse Joy and Misty stepped back as the egg glowed. Ash stepped closer to the egg after Nurse Joy signaled him to get closer to the egg.

At last the bright light faded away revealing a bipedal Pokémon with a white body. Its body and legs seem to resemble a nightgown or an oversized dress. Its blue hair resembles a bowl cut, which covers most of its face. Its hair was split by two flat orange horns, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. It also had a pair of pinkish red eyes hidden by its hair.

"Ra ralts" It cried out as it opened its eyes and saw Ash.

Ash identified the Pokemon to be a Ralts which was native to the Hoenn Region. It was one of the rare pokemon found there and had a huge potential to become strong.

Ash noticed that its hair and horns were coloured differently than a normal Ralts, indicating that it was one of the rare shiny pokemon.

Ash slowly brought forward a hand to pet the Ralts since Ralts were known to be shy and they rarely interacted with humans.

As Ash's hand reached Ralts, he gently stroked Ralts's horns so that Ralts could read his emotions and open up to him.

What Ash didn't know that this Ralts was not similar to other members of its species. It didn't have the shy nature which Ralts were famous for, instead it was born with a curiosity and determination which Ash was known for.

Ralts gave a delighted cry when Ash touched its horn. Ash was busy stroking its horn when he heard a voice in his mind.

 _'Papa'_ a voice spoke in his mind. The voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl.

Ash looked around to see whether Nurse Joy or Misty had heard it and by the expression of their face he figured out they indeed had.

After the initial shock Misty spoke, "Did anyone heard that?"

Nurse Joy and Ash nodded their heads. Joy was just about to give an explanation for the weird occurrence, but Ash beat her to it.

"I think it must've been Ralts. I think that Ralts has the power of telepathy." Ash spoke in a wise tone.

"Ralts must be a very special pokemon. It's a shiny rare pokemon from Hoenn and on top of that it could use telepathy." Nurse Joy said.

Misty was shocked at the revelation that this newborn could use Telepathy. It was an ability that only the strongest Psychics could use. The only pokemon known which was strong enough to use Telepathy were owned by the members of the Elite four or the trainers who were as strong as the Elite Four.

"Hey Ash, How did you get the egg?" Misty asked, trying to figure out the riddle.

"I found it on the roadside after seeing Ho... I mean before meeting you." Ash replied. He had nearly spilled the secret about meeting Ho-oh and was glad that he didn't.

"Ohh" Misty muttered an uninterested reply. She knew Ash was trying to hide something but didn't push the topic too much.

"All matters aside, we must now clean up the Ralts." Nurse Joy said to both Ash and Misty, and signaled Chansey to clean up the pokemon.

"Chanseyy" Chansey cried happily as she picked up the newborn Ralts using her small but strong arms and placed her in the tub filled with warm water. Then took her out of the tub and dried her by gently rubbing her with a cloth kept near the table.

After Ralts was cleaned Chansey placed her on the cushion again. After Ralts had settled down Ash went near her and picked her in his arms.

' _Father_ ' Ralts again spoke telepathically as she tried to put her arms around Ash to hug him.

Ash hugged her back and then looked towards Misty and Joy and asked "Can I take her now?"

"Yes Ash, just be careful with her since she's a newborn baby" Nurse Joy nodded and replied.

"Okay." Ash spoke and went out of the room with a sleeping Ralts in his arms. It seems that Ralts had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **After two hours or so**

Ash had already formed an Aura bond with Ralts and was now introducing his pokemons to her. Ash had brought his pokeballs from Nurse Joy after Ralts had fallen asleep in his room.

Ash had introduced Ralts to all his pokemon except Gyarados since Ash had still not formed an Aura bond with it and the pokemon Center lobby didn't had enough space to hold such a large Water serpent.

Ash had noticed that Riolu and Ralts didn't get along so well. They were constantly glaring at each other when he had introduced them.

When Ash saw that Ralts and Riolu were glaring at each other with narrowed eyes, he said a silent prayer that they would get along and became friends.

After all introductions Ash took out Dexter, his Pokedex and Id. He opened the Dex and pointed the scanner towards Ralts to scan her.

 _ **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon.**_

 _ **Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.**_

 _ **Type**_ _ **: Psychic, Fairy.**_

 _ **Ability**_ _ **: Synchronize, Trace, Telepathy.**_

 _ **Gender**_ _ **: Female.**_

 _ **Moves**_ _ **: Growl, Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, Disarming Voice, Magical leaf.**_

 _ **Egg Move**_ _ **: Confuse Ray, Destiny Bond, Disable, Shadow Sneak, Locked move Skill Swap, Locked move Synchronize.**_

After seeing Ralts moves and abilities Ash sat down in the lobby of the pokemon center. He had already finished his dinner, so he was about to go to sleep since he was tired.

He had returned all his pokemon except for Pikachu, Riolu and Ralts.

Ash looked around the lobby and saw that no one was sitting there. They whole pokemon center was empty and the only one staying at the Center tonight were Misty and Ash.

Since Misty wasn't there at the lobby Ash thought that she must have gone to her room to rest after having her dinner early.

 **"Ash lets go to sleep. I'm fully exhausted"** Pikachu told Ash.

 **"Yes Dad"** Both Ralts and Riolu said together and then both looked at one another and turned away their faces.

"Okay, let's go" Ash replied to them and got up from the couch on which he was sitting on.

As he got up, Ash heard an announcement in the loudspeaker which was on the street outside the Pokemon center.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City, we have just received an information that a group of Pokemon thieves from the villainous group of Team Rocket had arrived in the city. Please exert caution if you have are a pokemon trainer. Please inform a Police officer if you see anyone suspicious. Thank you." The speaker blared out with the unmistakable voice from Office Jenny.

 _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna met up with the thieves?'_ Ash thought to himself as he heard the announcement.

Ash was just about to go to sleep when he remembered that he had forgot to call his mother and the professor to inform them about his journey so far and that he had reached Viridian city safely.

Ash walked over to the phone booth and then dialed his mother's number to call her.

As soon as he dialed his mother's she picked up the phone. Ash smiled as he saw her mother's face on the screen.

"Hello, this is the Ketchum Residence." Delia said as she picked up the receiver. "Ohh, hello Ash"

"Hi mom" Ash replied to his mom. "I've reached Viridian City safely."

"That good. I am happy that you have reached Viridian city without any problems" Delia happily said.

"Err... Yeah Mom. I reached here safely" Ash lied to his mom since he didn't want to worry her.

"Okay Ash" His mom replied, but Ash could see that she was suspicious of him.

"Kay mom. Gotta Go, Bye. Love you." Ash said as he was about to disconnect the phone.

"Bye Ash. Love you too" Delia replied before Ash disconnected his phone.

Ash then dialed the number of Prof. Oak in the phone.

The screen lit up, indicating the person called has picked up the call. Ash could see the back of the Pokemon Professor as he was busy eating noodles.

"Prof. Oak?" Ash called out to the Pokemon Professor with a sweat drop adorning the back of his head.

"Aye... Ooh, how's there?" Professor called out as he got up from his chair and started looking around for the source of the voice.

"Professor turn around. It's me Ash." Ash again tried to gain the professor's attention.

"Err... Ash my boy. It seems you caught me eating my noodles. Well, I was very hungry. He he..." The Professor sheepishly replied to Ash.

"Okay Professor" Ash said to the professor. "You won't believe what I'm about to tell you!"

"Did you catch any rare pokemon?" The Professor asked him in an ultra-excited manner. "I had bet a million dollars with Gary that you would catch a rare pokemon before

"Yes Professor but this is about something else" Ash replied to the Pokemon Professor's enquiry.

"Tell me what pokemon did you catch?" Oak asked Ash again.

"Well, I caught a Riolu, a super-sized Pidgey, a Gyarados and a Shiny Ralts" Ash said in an excited manner.

"What?" Oak shouted as he fell down. "You caught a Gyarados, a Riolu and a Ralts"

"Yup" Ash said with a smile.

"How did you catch them? Riolu and Ralts aren't even native to the Kanto region" Prof. Oak asked Ash.

"Well, I received Riolu's egg as a gift and I found an egg near the roadside on the way to Viridian City which contained the Ralts."

"So both of them are newborn baby pokemon." Oak said. "And what about the Pidgey and the Gyarados?"

"I saw a Pidgey which was double the size of a normal one on my way to Viridian and captured it. While, the Gyarados was attacking a girl when I arrived on the scene and captured it to save the girl."

"Wow, Ash you are truly special. Even advance trainers have difficulty to battle a pokemon like Gyarados, let alone capture one."

"Thanks Professor Oak" Ash thanked him on receiving the appraise. "But I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"What is it, my boy?" Oak asked him.

"I saw Ho-oh, the legendary bird from Johto!" Ash exclaimed.

"What?" Oak shouted in shock for the second time. "Are you sure it was Ho-oh and not a Fearow or something? Did you get a closer look? "

"Professor I'm sure that it was Ho-oh. Even the Pokedex confirmed it. But it was flying way up in the sky, so I could not get a closer look."

"Ash it is a huge discovery. Ho-oh has never been seen by anyone for over 200 years. It is said that it only reveals itself to a pure-hearted person.

"Then I must be very lucky. He he..." Ash said goofy smile.

"That you are. Keep me informed of all your adventures and don't hesitate to call me if you face any problems. Bye Ash, I've got to share the news with the other Pokemon professors."

"Bye Prof." Ash replied and then cancelled the call.

Ash turned around and saw that Riolu and Ralts again got back to their glaring games. Riolu's eyes were narrowed and Ash was sure that it was the same in the case of Ralts, even though he couldn't see it because of Ralts hair.

Pikachu was sitting between them to avoid a fight between the two newborns.

"Thanks Pikachu for taking care of them while I was busy." Ash thanked Pikachu.

 **"No problem boss."** Pikachu replied sarcastically. **"It's been my pleasure to take care of the kids while you were busy chatting."**

"Yeah right" Ash replied with a sweat drop. "Let's go to sleep. Hopefully we could get a good night's sleep."

 _'I doubt that'_ Pikachu thought to himself as he climbed onto Ash's shoulder as Ash picked up both Riolu and Ralts and started moving towards his room.

* * *

Meanwhile a group of three were flying on a hot air balloon above the Pokemon Center in the Viridian City.

"At Least someone acknowledge us" A purple haired guy said as he heard the announcement from the speaker.

"Yes, a beauty like me cannot hide from the world for long" The crimson haired girl giggled as she appraised herself.

"Yea you wish." Another short figure said as he listened to his comrades. Then he asked to himself "Why did I join yea guys?"

The crimson haired girl hit the short guy on his head in anger. Then she said, "Setting other matters aside, we need to complete the job our Boss gave up. We cannot fail on this one."

"Yes" The other guy replied as they reached the roof of the Pokemon center and they lowered the altitude of the balloon.

"Let's start things with a bang" The short guy said as he threw a bomb on the roof of the pokemon center. As soon as the bomb hit the roof, it exploded and a part of the roof collapsed due to the explosion.

They group threw two pokeballs towards the lobby of the Pokemon center. As soon as the pokeballs touched the ground, they opened and revealed two purple coloured pokemon. One resembled a snake while other was a levitating ball like pokemon.

"Ekansss" The snake pokemon called out.

It was a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle were yellow. It had three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth had a round, pink tongue and had no visible teeth.

"Kof Koffing" The ball like pokemon made a noise.

It was a spherical Pokémon and it looked like it was filled with toxic gasses. It had vacant eyes and a wide mouth that had two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. Below its face was a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which was releasing a yellowish gas, cover this Pokémon's body.

"Koffing, Use smokescreen" Ordered the purple haired guy.

Koffing used smokescreen and filled the whole lobby with smoke. All the three figures leaped from the air balloon and jumped down to the lobby.

As they touched the ground, they heard a voice, "What's happening?"

They turned around and saw a raven haired boy with a yellow rodent on his shoulder. He was also holding two pokemon which they could not recognize.

"Who are you?" They boy asked them again.

"We were waiting for that question" Both the woman and the man said together.

"Prepare for trouble," the crimson haired woman said as she struck a pose.

"And make it double," the purple haired man said. He also gave a pose similar to the woman.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right," The Third figure suddenly jumped between them and shouted.

He was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. It's had ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears were black with brown interiors, and were flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. It stood on its hind legs. The tip of its tail was curls tightly.

"What a talking Meowth?" Ash shouted as he heard the Meowth speak. "How's that possible?"

"How dare you ignore our motto?" The crimson haired woman named Jessie shouted.

"Yeah how dare you? We spend the whole night trying to make a motto" The man named James went to the side and started crying anime style.

"Shut up yea idiots. We ned to finish the job the job which the boss gave us" Meowth shouted angrily and did a scratch attack on the faces of both Jessie and James.

Ash stood and watch the Idiots who had claimed themselves to be the member of Team Rocket fight among themselves. _'Why can't I rest in peace?'_ He questioned himself.

Ash waited for the group of three to finish their fight and then spoke, "So, why are you here?"

"To steal rare and strong pokemon, what else?" Jessie replied angrily to Ash's question.

"Yeah right, as if I'll let you" Ash replied to Jessie and the others calmly.

Meowth saw two pokemon which he couldn't recognize. So he pointed to them and asked James, "James do yea know what they are?"

"Wait for a second" James said as he took out some cards and started searching through them.

 **After 10 minutes**

"We are waiting, James" Both Jessie and Meowth said together.

Ash sweat dropped as he stared at them. They were the weirdest bunch of criminals he had ever seen.

"At last, I've found their information." James said to both Jessie and Meowth. "The blue and black guy is called Riolu and it is from the Sinnoh Region. They are very rare and powerful. While the other one is called Ralts and it is from Hoenn. It is equally rare and powerful. Although it is coloured a little differently."

"Must've been the weather or something" Jessie said. "But who cares they are rare and powerful. Just the type of pokemon which the Boss ordered us to bring."

"Yea you're right" Meowth said. Then he turned towards Ash and said, "Now hand over your Pokemon or else you'll regret it."

"Yeah? You really think that you three clowns can defeat me?" Ash taunted the Team Rocket. "You all look like you belong in a circus not in Team Rocket."

"What how dare you? I'll make sure that you'll regret it." Jessie said.

"Ekans/Koffing go!" Jessie/James ordered their pokemon. They pokemon ran... or in their case slithered and levitated between the two groups.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan the pokemon.

 **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon** **.**

 **Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping.**

 **Ekans, the Snake Pokemon** **.**

 **Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head.  
**

 **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon** **.**

 **Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.**

After hearing the information Ash closed the Pokedex and put it in his pocket.

Ash gave a thought on which pokemon he should use. Ralts was out since it was just born and wasn't ready to fight yet. Gyarados was also ruled out since the lobby didn't have enough space to release Gyarados and Ash wasn't sure that it would obey him or not.

So Ash decided on Pikachu and Pidgey since Riolu was weak against Poison types.

Ash signaled Pikachu to go to the battle field and threw a pokeball and shouted "Pidgey, I choose you."

As Pidgey came out of the pokeball, Team Rocket was dumbstruck. "That's one hell of a Pidgey!" All of them muttered together.

"Guys we ned to capture these pokemon" Meowth said. "I would be our chance to get promotion and rise in the ranks of Team Rocket"

"Yes" Jessie and James echoed together.

"Pidgey use a Gust attack and Pikachu use a combination of charge and Thunderbolt." Ash yelled and ordered his pokemon to attack Team Rocket before they could get a chance to attack.

Pidgey flapped her wings and formed a tiny tornado. Koffing and Ekans tried to retain their footing but were trapped in the tornado. Meanwhile, Pikachu was busy charging himself up.

 **"Eat dust"** Pikachu yelled out as he released a Thunderbolt.

The whole room lit up due to the attack which went on to hit Koffing and Ekans, nearly fainting them.

Ash noticed that the pokemon were very low leveled and that even a Thundershock will knock them out. The pokemon weren't trained and lacked the strength and endurance which a well-trained pokemon has.

"Thundershock" Ash ordered Pikachu again.

Pikachu ran near the two poison types and released a low powered electric attack knocking them out.

"Aaa... You'll pay for this kid." Jessie said as she and James recalled their pokemon.

"I'll deal with da twerp." Meowth said as he revealed his sharp claws and leaped towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge with Agility and counter with Thunder punch." Ash barked orders to the yellow rodent.

Pikachu vanished due to pure speed as he used Agility. Then he hit Meowth on his side with an electrically charged punch.

Meowth was thrown away due to the punch, but he had a soft landing due to falling on Jessie and James.

"Finish them up with a combination of Thunderbolt and Gust" Ash ordered both of his pokemon.

Pikachu used a Thunderbolt attack while Pidgey used Gust attack.

"Aaa" Team Rocket yelled out together as they suffered the attack.

Due to the strong attack there was a strong explosion which caused Team Rocket to be sent flying off.

"Why did we have to attack the Pokemon Center?" James cried as they were sent flying off into the sky. "The Boss is so going to kill us"

"Yea whose idea was dat?" Meowth retorted.

"It was your idea, idiot" Jessie yelled and hit Meowth.

"Team Rocket blasting off!" They yelled collectively as they vanished into the sky with a twinkle can be seen later where they blasted.

*ping*

Meanwhile down on earth Ash was happily congratulating his pokemon.

"Both of you did great" Ash complimented both Pikachu and Pidgey.

 **"Thanks Ash"** Both the pokemon said out together.

Ash looked around and saw that the roof and one wall of the lobby had collapsed due to the battle between him and Team Rocket.

 _'Remind me never to battle indoors'_ Ash thought to himself as he and his pokemon left towards his roof to rest after a day full of adventures.

* * *

 **A/N** **: So Ash battles Team Rocket in this chapter and Ralts hatch.**

 **If anyone of you is wondering this Fic will contain Mega Evolution and Sixth Gen pokemon. Primal Reversion will also be included.**

 **And to answer a Review, Ash will get a Girlfriend in the Fic. But you'll have to wait a bit for it. I am not revealing with whom he will be paired. But you all are free to guess.**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review.**

 **Nikit Periwal signing out.**


End file.
